Urusei Yatsura: Only Us (Hiatus)
by AdvancedAlto
Summary: Four years after the second game of tag that decided the fate of the Earth, Ataru and Lum are looking forward to their yearly summer reunion with their friends. Meanwhile, an unsatiable Elle is finally set on seeing her future husband again and making him hers. With wedding invitations sent, a meeting is inevitable and one final adventure awaits. NSFW warning for the first scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Second warning, first scene starts out NSFW.**

* * *

"Harder!" Elle cried out as she was on all four and getting plowed from behind by some man, whose name she had not bothered to ask as she seduced him into her bed. He was relentless in slamming into her and she lacked any sense of how much time had passed since they had started.

"Am I pleasing you, Lady Elle?" he asked, increasing his pace and reaching for her chest. Without hesitation he played with her breasts, being so _rough_. And she loved it. It had taken her some time to get him to truly fuck her, instead of being too hesitant to really get into it. Once he had, there had been no stopping him. He was a beast solely intent on pleasing her until she was satisfied.

"You certainly are. I am very pleased with you," she said, moaning as he kept fondling her chest while not slowing down in the slightest in his attempt to satisfy her. "But, I want you to go even harder."

"Of course, milady!" he replied excitedly, his hands letting go of her breasts as they instead held tightly onto her hips. He started to hammer away, grunting like the beast he was. A dog. A toy. Solely focused on doing whatever she wanted. So easy to bend to her will. She pushed back against him, intent on getting him to give her what she truly wanted. Unadulterated pleasure.

"Ah, you are doing so well!" she cried out, pleasure the only thing on her mind as he slammed into her. "You deserve a reward for being so good to me, so cum inside me!"

Elle screamed as her own orgasm, one of many this night, came, fueled by the heat she felt as he hilted himself completely inside of her and let go. It was perfect.

"Princess Elle!" he shouted, voice wavering in pleasure as he finished inside her and gave her what she wanted. She embraced the fullness she felt, moaning as he slowly pulled out and letting her juices stain her sheets even more. One of her loyal handmaidens would need to clean up after her.

"You were lovely, my servant," Elle spoke with a wavering voice, looking back at him with a smile she knew would keep him in her grasp. "I think you deserve another reward for pleasuring me like you did."

She slowly got off the bed, standing on shaky legs, not hesitating to strut towards the door of her private chambers underground, making sure to keep his eyes locked on her with a shake of her hips. While she did not see him, she knew exactly where he was looking. She opened the door, smiling as her most loyal handmaiden, Celia, waited outside. Her outfit would be considered scandalous above by her people, but down here it was expected. Together with her long blonde hair, she was a sight to behold. She didn't hesitate to take her hand, planting a quick kiss on her lips. While she preferred men, she was not against some occasional fun with women. Especially Celia. Glancing at Celia, they smiled at each other. Both knew what to do.

"You see, my dear, since you did so well, it is only deserved that you get to share a bed with me and Celia," she explained, approaching him, shaking her hips even more than before. She immediately touched him, her hands roaming across his entire body. As she did that, Celia moved behind him, her hands joining her own. They leaned across his shoulder, kissing each other passionately. Then, without the man noticing, Celia pulled her hand back and delivered a chop to his neck. She stepped back as he fell forward, unconscious, and hit the floor with a thud.

"You're glowing," Celia said, hugging her. "He seems to have done his job well."

"Indeed, he was far better than expected once I gave him a taste of what I had to offer. He will do nicely as the newest addition to my collection," she responded, ignoring the man as she hugged Celia tightly, hands lowering to squeeze her ass. "But seeing you seems to get me into it again."

"Not today, Elle," Celia spoke, though somewhat hesitant, as she returned to the door and opening it. "You know what to do."

Two of her guards, only standing guard outside of these chambers, entered, quickly picking up the unconscious man and carrying him away. Elle followed them, with Celia at her side. Celia had served her since she was young and she hardly considered her a servant anymore. It did not take them long to arrive what she considered her inner sanctum: a large chamber housing her collection of men.

"What's going on…?" she looked at the man the guards carried. So he had woken up. She smiled. The least she could do before he was frozen was allow to look at his princess in all her beauty one more time. Very few ever got to see her like this, so he should be honored.

"You'll be the newest part of Lady Elle's collection," Celia explained, not sparing him a glance as she prepared the machine that would freeze him. "Put him in."

"What?!" he screamed, struggling in the grip of the guards. "Lady Elle, please! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? You pleased me well, so I will keep you. If I ever find myself lacking in men, you might be the lucky one to get to indulge in my body." she said happily, not fazed by his look of shock. Turning away, she barely listened to the machine doing its work before the guards moved him over to her collection. While it had been a satisfying night, it still had not solved the problem she had found herself with days ago. Her thoughts returned to him. _Ataru_. He would be her husband, as he had managed to catch her shadow many years ago, something no one else had managed, even if she played the game of tag with others. She had generally not thought too much of him, but lately the thought of having a man always be in her bed was very appealing. She would still have fun with other men, but Ataru would be the only one she would ever care about.

"Are you going to bed, Elle?" Celia asked, as always walking beside her down here.

"Yes, I will. Will you join me Celia?" Elle did enjoy Celia's company in her bed and not for only for the pleasure it meant.

"Of course," her friend responded, smiling at her as they entered her chambers. Elle noticed that her bed sheets had been replaced already. She would need to thank whoever had done it tomorrow. "Did all these men lately manage to clear your head of him?"

"No, they did not," Elle pouted as she spoke, watching Celia undress. While on one hand having Ataru at her side would please her, it would certainly be a change she was not sure about fully. "Do you think a husband would do me well?"

"I do think so. It's always nicer to truly have someone that is only there for you." Celia said, laying down next to her and stroking her hair. Elle sighed in relief, as she relaxed under her friend's touch. They had done this since they were children.

"Hm, yes, I suppose so," Elle did not remember too much about him, but it did not matter. He had done something no one else had and, from what she did remember, had treated her well. "Did you do as I asked earlier today?"

Celia just smiled at her, continuing to stroke her hair. "I did."

Elle sat up, staring at Celia. "Did you find the planet he lives on?"

It had annoyed her to no end. She remembered him and their short meeting 15 years ago, but she could remember what the name of his planet was. Marrying him relied on her being able to meet him and without knowing where he lived, that was impossible.

"Yes. It took some asking around to find someone who had escorted you, but it turned out old Babara had been with you." Celia told her, sitting up as well, but not stopping to stroke her hair.

"Of course!" Elle exclaimed, eyes wide as she remembered. While rarely leaving the castle anymore, back then Babara had been her nanny, always making sure she was safe. "And she remembered the name of the planet?"

"No," Celia replied, giggling as Elle's expression fell. "But she was quickly able to find files concerning your trip. The planet you were on is called Earth."

"What would I do without you, Celia?" Elle wondered, though it had an obvious answer.

"I also managed to find one piece of information on him. He's apparently not completely unknown outside of Earth." Celia continued with a large smile, ignoring her question.

"You did?" Elle was surprised. While she hardly knew anything about him, she had not expected Ataru to be known by someone not from Earth. "What did you find out?"

"It's only a rumor, but apparently he's the most lecherous man in the universe." Celia answered, seeing Elle's expression light up. Elle was not sure what to say, but composed herself slightly.

"Certainly an exaggeration, though it certainly has to have some truth to it. And if it is fully true?" she was not sure what she would do then. It would be beyond perfect.

"Then I'm sure you'll have lots of time to spend with your future husband," Celia laughed as she said that. "Maybe even share him with me."

"Of course, Celia. I would love to let you experience what he is like, once I have had my way with him," she responded, quick to hug her friend. "Tomorrow you will ensure that my ship is ready to head to Earth, as well as prepare everything for the wedding. And see to it that his friends and family receive invitations. He shall feel as welcome as possible here."

"So I'll be staying here?" Celia asked, gently guiding her to lie down.

"Yes. While I would love to you have with, I would trust no one more to ensure everything is going smoothly here." Elle said, brimming with joy. It was more than perfect.

"I won't disappoint you, Elle," her friend was looking as overjoyed as she felt right now. "Try to sleep now. You'll need to be rested tomorrow."

She yawned, only nodding in response. "Good night, Celia."

"Sleep well, Elle."

* * *

_Ataru looked around for a moment, confused. What was he doing again?_

"_Come on, if you stand around there, you'll never catch my shadow!"_

_Ah, right, he was playing tag. So he kept chasing his new friend, a girl he had just met. _

"_Catch me if you can!"_

_He tried jumping, ducking, running and everything possible to land on her shadow and catching it, but nothing worked. And then, suddenly, it did._

"_I got ya!" _

_He did? He did! But, as he looked down, he saw that he had not caught her shadow. He was close, but he did not stand on it. He was certain he had managed to catch her shadow. But, his friend did not say anything as she happily ran up to him._

"_Do you know what this means? We'll get married!"_

_Married? She wanted to marry him?_

"_When I'm ready to get married, I'll come back here and take you to my planet. And then you'll be the best husband I can imagine!"_

_He grinned. _

"_Sure!"_

_They kept playing, until an older woman appeared next to his friend._

"_Lady Elle, it's time to go home."_

_Her name was Elle? Ataru thought it was a pretty name. She waved goodbye as the older woman lead her away._

"_I promise to not forget you, Ataru!"_

"_I won't forget you either, Elle!"_

* * *

"Darling."

Ataru swatted away the annoying pest that tried to wake him up on the first day of the summer break. Maybe if he ignored it he would be allowed to keep sleeping, as one was meant to do during a free day.

"Darling."

A hand took hold of his shoulder and shook him. Why was it so hard for it to accept his need to sleep? He had gotten up early every day that required it, but now that it was not required he was still forced to get up early? Screw that. It was the first day of the summer break and he was not going to waste the opportunity to finally sleep in. It was still bothering him though.

"Ten, could you go down and see if breakfast is ready?" it asked, finally stopping shaking him. He heard Ten slowly flying out of the room. "_Darling~_"

"What? I'm trying to sleep, but you're stopping me from doing just that." he said, making sure to not look at it. Looking at it would be his demise and even without looking he knew how easily it could make his attempt to sleep in a lost cause.

"Do you know what day it is?" it asked him happily, refusing to let him sleep.

"The first day I get to sleep in," Ataru responded. "Which means you should go bother someone else."

He got hopeful as it got quiet, but it did not take long for his hopes to be dashed.

"You can't sleep in when we're gonna meet everyone else today," he obviously had not forgotten that, so he was not sure why he was reminded of it. "If you get up right now I'll give you a kiss."

He was very tempted to get up, but no, he would not give in. He was stronger than that. At this point, nothing would get him out of bed. It was then he felt the electricity in the air.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he shouted, throwing off the covers as he made to stand up. "No need to get so angry again, Lum!"

Apparently she had not cared for his surrender as he was quickly finding himself face first on the ground as he twitched after a rather weak shock from her. Her weak shocks hardly hurt, but they did not feel nice either. Sitting up, he glared at Lum who did not look apologetic in the slightest, instead smiling happily at him.

"I'm glad you're up, Darling," she said, scooting over to him and hugging him sideways. What an annoying woman. "It's important that we're there on time to meet the others."

"I know," he admitted, standing up. He tried shaking his arm a few times, hoping she would let go. "You gonna let go or what? I wanna go into the bathroom and get ready for the day."

"There's nothing I haven't seen already, Darling." Lum said cheekily, her grip on his arm getting a little tighter. He blushed and quickly looked away, hoping she did not really plan to not let go of him.

"We might be late if you don't let go of me." he spoke, in an attempt to get rid of her for his bathroom trip. While she had not been wrong, he still preferred privacy every now and then. Not that it was embarrassing or anything. The moment he mentioned the possibility of being late, she let go of him.

"Hurry up then," she replied, now shoving him out of the room, thankfully managing to pick some clothes to wear. "Breakfast's waiting for you when you're done."

Grumbling, he watched her fly downstairs and made his way towards the bathroom. Splashing some water into his face and not bothering to do anymore, he slowly put on his clothes for the day. He took the time to think of what he still considered to be hard to believe. It had been 4 years since the second of game tag between him and Lum and yet things were still working out. For the most part. They argued like they always had, but usually it was about silly things. They had finished high school and everyone just went their own ways, though they still stayed in contact as much as possible. And, of course, they had their yearly meeting here in Tomobiki during the summer break, as one of the few times where all of them could be together for a longer period of time.

"Darling, are you done soon?!"

"Yes!" he called back, apparently taking too long for someone's liking. He was not going to let anyone rush him through his ruined morning. First she simply refused to let him sleep in and now she wanted him to hurry up? Annoying woman. While he had not checked the time, he was certain it could not be so late already that they were in any kind of hurry. Splashing water in his face again, he quickly checked himself in the mirror. While appearance was not a huge deal to him, he did not want to hear Lum going on about how he looked for an hour. And it did not hurt to look decent at least, else Mendou would probably make fun of him again. As he headed downstairs, he was greeted by the smell of breakfast. Usually breakfast was hardly worth mentioning, but sometimes Lum and his mom made it something special. Seemed like Lum had convinced his mom that today was one of these days.

"Good morning, Ataru." his mom greeted him, breakfast in hand as she smiled at him. Since he had settled down with Lum, things had improved a fair bit between them. He went over to his usual spot next to Lum, who had perked up the moment she saw him.

"Morning, Mom," he replied as he sat down, not bothering with his dad who clearly was absorbed by the newspaper. He looked over to the last person at the table. "Morning, Ten."

It had taken some time, but eventually they had really managed to get along. Like with Lum, they still argued, but it was hardly ever a serious argument between them. He hardly even called him brat anymore, at most being an affectionate greeting nowadays.

"Morning, Ataru." Ten responded, like him shovelling his breakfast down. He often asked Lum while he had not grown a lot, which Lum mostly thought was a late growth spurt. Supposedly her dad had been like that too. Breakfast continued in silence, until he noticed his mom fidgeting around more than usually when something was wrong.

"Honey, could you hand me today's mail?" she asked, silent as his dad handed her the mail, before returning to the newspaper. "Ataru, you aren't cheating on Lum, are you?"

His eyes widened at the question and he started to get angry. "Why would you ask something stupid like that? Of course I'm not cheating on Lum!"

He had been loyal to her for years now, besides a slip up every now and then early on. Why was he being accused of cheating on her now?

"Darling wouldn't cheat on me." Lum said, clearly upset, defending him from the accusation. His mom did not look convinced as she handed Lum one of the letters from the mail. Lum took it, looking at his mother confused.

"These arrived these morning, one for us," she nodded to her husband, before handing one to Ten. "One for Ten and one for you."

"What are they?" Ten asked, carefully opening his letter, while eyeing him carefully. His mother sighed, looking at the letter she was holding.

"They are wedding invitations. Wedding invitations saying that Ataru is getting married to someone named Elle." his mom explained, refusing to look at him and Lum. He took Lum's letter and ripped it open.

"The hell is this supposed to be?" he wondered, reading through the wedding invitation carefully. "What kind of wedding is this when I've no idea there's even gonna be a wedding and I don't have any idea who this Elle is supposed to be? It's stupid and I'd only attend a wedding if I was getting married to Lum."

He crumpled the letter and threw it behind him. No one said anything, until Lum threw herself happily at him.

"I'm so glad you want to marry me, Darling!" she cried out, hugging him tightly and planting a kiss on his cheek. He tried to not blush, but could not stop himself. Why did she have to be so affectionate when others were watching?

"Well, I guess if you guys don't care about it, I don't either." Ten spoke, smiling at them before crumpling the invitation and throwing it away like he had. To his surprise, his dad put away his newspaper and took the invitation from his mom, ripping it apart.

"Good on you for being sensible, son. No point in jumping at the first opportunity to leave Lum for some random girl." Ataru grinned at his dad's words, thankful for the support. With everything back to normal, breakfast continued as it usually did. Besides Lum refusing to leave any space between them. She would probably sit in his lap if he let her. All of a sudden, Lum left his side.

"It's time we leave, Darling. If we leave now, we can make it a nice walk there, especially since the weather is so perfect for today," Lum said, taking his hand and pulling him with her. At the door, she picked up a packed bag, packed in advance with everything they could need. "We'll be back sometime this evening!"

"Have fun!" Ataru heard his mom call, as well as a "Hey, wait for me!" from Ten, barely getting a chance to put on his shoes properly as Lum dragged him along. Once they had gotten a bit away from the house, she finally let go of him. Walking at a leisurely pace, Lum floating alongside him, he spotted a pretty looking girl walking towards them. Since their walk to their old school would be pretty boring, he decided that he could have some fun with Lum. Giving her no chance to react, he ran up to the pretty girl and taking her hands in his.

"Hey, hey, hey, could I have your phone number and address?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face. It felt weird to act like he once had at times, but Lum's reaction would be worth it.

"Eh?" the girl seemed surprised, a light blush on her face. Huh, he wasn't used to getting positive reactions for his rather stupid antics. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ataru Moroboshi, former most lecherous man in all of Tomobiki." he introduced himself, before hearing Lum behind him.

"_Darling_…" Lum growled, electricity surrounding her. He knew that she was not really angry, like she knew that he hardly was serious. "What have I told you about not being loyal?!"

That was his cue to run before she zapped him. "I'll ask again later!"

He barely managed to duck as a lightning bolt flew over his head.

"Get back here, Darling!" Lum shouted, as he ran as fast as he possibly could, multiple bolts flying past him. He laughed, but never stopped running. Being caught meant bad things for him, such as her refusing to let go of him or just wanting to cuddle all the time. Definitely bad things.

"You gotta catch me then!" Ataru called back, making sure that they were heading to their old school. Looking back, he was unable to resist sticking out his tongue at her. Unless he was imagining things, she was getting faster. Crap. Time to try to run even faster if he wanted to escape. He kept running as Lum chased him, never stopping her attempts to zap him. He would never tire of this game of tag they occasionally played. This time he would win, unlike last time they had done this. Or maybe not, as he felt a bolt barely miss his head.

"_Darling!_" Lum shouted, wearing a smile of her own that Ataru was unable to see. And so he kept going, not stopping even as he felt himself tire the tiniest of amounts or as he saw Tomobiki High slowly appear before him. Because why would he stop when he was having this much fun?

* * *

**If it hasn't become obvious after the title, summary and the first scene, this is a rewrite of Urusei Yatsura: Only You. But, unlike the original this rewrite is placed 4 years after the Final Chapters, specifically the movie version. As such, I've done my best to write characters that stay true to Rumiko Takahashi's work, but also have aged 4 years and have grown in that time. While the finale of Urusei Yatsura was very much a conclusive story, this is my attempt of giving a glimpse into what kind of life Ataru, Lum and the others are living after that, while also taking the opportunity to retell Only You in a hopefully improved, though changed, way.**

**To mention a few of the changes present, Elle is practically a new character. Her collection of men is kept, but motivated differently. She's still into Ataru, but it's also motivated differently. Celia is an original character added with the purpose of giving Elle someone to interact with that's on her side, giving more insight into her.**

**This story is M-rated, which is solely because of Elle and how I'm writing her. This chapter will have the only explicit scene and anything else will be implied, much, much lighter or taking place offscreen. I might write any smut scenes separately for those who wanna read those. Elle is still a walking M-rating, even there's no smut going on.  
**

**And so, I welcome you to Urusei Yatsura: Only Us. Hopefully you will come to enjoy this story as I write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The trunks were all empty. He had checked all of the designated cars and not a single one of them had a loaded trunk. Mendou pinched his nose, unable to understand how such a simple task could not have been completed. It was not a difficult task, even for the Black Glasses Corps, and he had made sure that an adequate amount of time had been given to complete it. And somehow whoever had been assigned this task had failed.

"I hope you have a good explanation for why exactly nothing on the list I gave you has been moved from where I put it and placed into the trunks." Mendou spoke, glancing at the head of Black Glasses Corps, who was not looking pleased either. Good.

"I have an idea, which I will follow up on later," the man responded, his head lowered shamefully. Mendou could appreciate the man's work. He had never been given reason to not be satisfied with his work. "Do you need any help, sir?"

"No, I will fix this myself. Tell whoever was responsible for this failure that he can spend a week washing all your dishes." Mendou felt it was not an overly harsh punishment, but enough for what had happened.

"Yes, sir." the man said with a bow, before leaving quickly, heading wherever he needed to dish out his chosen punishment. Failure was not an option at a time like this. Sighing, he went inside and started to put everything into the trunks. First the parasols, then the towels and then a bag of sunglasses and sunscreen. He had ensured that he would take care everything for their day at the beach. Moroboshi would probably get a laugh out of the situation if it turned out he had forgotten something. Heading back inside, he was about to find the refreshments he had put on ice, before he noticed that the entrance hall to the mansion was empty.

"Are you leaving already, Shutaro?" his fiancé asked, coming from the direction of the kitchen, the bag with his swimming gear in one hand and the box with the refreshments in the other. He smiled at her happily as he approached.

"Yes, I am," he replied, taking the bag and box from her hands, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you do not want to join us at the beach, Asuka?"

It had taken some time, but much to his joy, she had slowly adjusted to men. She was no longer prone to run away the instant a man that was not him or her brother was around, as well as having thankfully stopped consider him as a big brother. She was still affectionate to her brother as ever, but they managed to keep her check in when necessary. Out of respect his men still removed themselves whenever she was around, something he knew she greatly appreciated. Asuka shook her head.

"No, I will stay here. All of you will be coming back here anyway, right?" Asuka asked, walking alongside him as they headed to the cars. Mendou shook his head in response, stowing away the refreshments as well as his own things.

"I am not sure. We might, but we might also go somewhere else," he explained, frowning slightly as he saw the beautiful smile disappear from Asuka's face. "I will try to convince everyone that coming back here is the best option possible. I promise."

Asuka seemed happy at his words, hugging him. He was still unused to her physical bouts of affection. He was not going to complain though. So long both of them were happy like this, everything was perfect.

"I will see you later then, Shutaro, alone or with everyone else." Asuka said, disappearing back into the mansion, but not before waving him goodbye. She was gone without giving him a chance to say anything. The moment she had left, his own men slowly appeared again, taking their usual positions. He did not miss the smiles all of them were wearing. Mendou simply shook his head at their apparent happiness, choosing instead to focus on the day ahead. Glancing at his watch, he decided that he might as well head over to Tomobiki High. He would probably be there early, but so long as no one was late, the wait would be more than bearable. Heading towards his car, he double checked that Murasame was secured on his belt and that he had the envelope he had received this morning with him, as his driver opened the door for him.

"To Tomobiki High, sir?" he asked, as both of them settled in the car.

"Yes, to Tomobiki High. There is no rush though." Mendou responded, leaning back and closing his eyes. It had been some time since he had seen anyone from the former class 2-4. While the summer break was the only time when they met with certainty, they for the most part occasionally found time every now and then to catch up.

"You seem to be in a good mood, sir." the driver noted, glancing at him through the rear mirror. Mendou looked out of the window as Tomobiki passed by.

"Do I?" he wondered, smiling to himself. "I suppose meeting old friends does that to me."

Mendou could not remember a time when the man had not been his driver and so saw no issues relaxing in his presence.

"Will you need me today again?" Mendou shook his head at the question. "Then I will retire for the day."

"Yes. It is summer after all, so spend the day however you see fit. I will be using one of the other cars." he explained, his eyes lighting up as he saw Tomobiki High get closer and closer.

"Thank you, sir." the driver replied, gratefulness clear. It did not take long before they came to a halt outside of the school. Mendou stepped outside, simply knocking on the roof of the car. And so he found himself alone, the car quickly disappearing behind him and as far he could see no one else had arrived yet. He walked towards the school, smiling as he thought of the various memories he had obtained here as a member of class 2-4. He would not have thought too fondly of the many things he had experienced back then, but now? His view on his time in class 2-4 was a very fond one. Did their old teacher still work here or had he moved on after he finally got rid of them? It was an interesting thought.

"Mendou!"

He looked around until he noticed who was calling to him.

"Ah, Shinobu. Am I ever so glad to see you." Mendou smiled as one of the two girls, no, women of their group ran up to him. And he was glad to see her. It had been too long since they last saw each other.

"Me too," she seemed very happy, eyes lighting up as she finally came to a stop. He was slightly relieved that she would be the first one to arrive after him, instead of the handful that could be Moroboshi and Lum. "You're not looking too bad, Mendou."

It was that obvious apparently that he was feeling great. First his driver and now Shinobu immediately took notice.

"Thank you, Shinobu," Mendou ran a hand through his hair, watching her smile at him. "You are not too different though. Both of us have been looking forward to this, as has everyone else. How are things going between you and Inaba?"

"They're going great!" she exclaimed, before frowning slightly. "He was too busy to make it today though. Work took priority, he said."

If anyone else had used that excuse, Mendou would have questioned them, but when it came to Inaba, he would have to accept it.

"Am I late or something?"

Both of them turned around. Shinobu immediately seemed happier at the sight of their friend.

"Megane!" Shinobu ran up to him, giving him a quick hug. Mendou laughed as it became clear she realized she had not given him a hug, so she quickly came back to him and giving him a hug too. He enjoyed this, things being like this. While Moroboshi and Lum were great, without them things stayed just a bit more grounded and things being a bit more grounded every now and then was good.

"To answer your question, you are not late." Mendou said, shaking Megane's hand. Without Lum being a major part of their life anymore, they had simply settled for making sure Moroboshi treated her just right. Nothing else.

"And here I thought I had got the time wrong," Megane adjusted his glasses, looking somewhat sheepish. "Are we sure Moroboshi and Lum are coming in time and we aren't just standing around here?"

"Of course Ataru and Lum are coming soon. We're all early, so we just gotta wait a bit," Shinobu defended their friends, then a brief flash of confusion appeared on her face. "Aren't Perm, Chibi and Kakugari coming?"

"Nah, they couldn't make it. They all got dragged along on family vacations." he explained, sighing. Mendou gave him a pat on the shoulder, knowing that he was clearly disappointed that they could not have made it. The former Stormtroopers were not together as much as during their time in high school, but they still were as close as ever when back together.

"Oh, that's sad," Shinobu spoke, before perking up and grabbing their arms, pulling them closer to her. "But, we won't let that stop us from having fun like we would usually have together!"

Standing like they did, forcibly held in place by Shinobu, it was hard to miss their old nurse nearly standing in front of them.

"You guys seem to be having fun already. The party hasn't even started though." she said, hands on her hips and grinning at them, Cherry next to her.

"It is great to see you, Sakura!" Mendou greeted, though giving a quick glare to Cherry.

"That's still Miss Sakura to you, boy," Sakura replied sternly, Mendou shivering slightly as she stared at them. Then she laughed. "Hey, I'm just kidding."

They all laughed at that, Mendou choosing to forget the minimal annoyance he had felt at Cherry appearing uninvited. Sakura had been invited, so he should have expected Cherry to come along.

"Oi, piss off, dad!" the more than familiar voice of Ryuunosuke shouted, kicking her father in the face. "I told you multiple times that you aren't supposed to be here, so get that into your thick skull!"

Another kick made Mendou wince, as he watched Ryuunosuke's father actually not persist, saying something that made his daughter nod and flash him a quick smile. He quickly ran off, Ryuunosuke turning her attention to them.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as she walked up to them. Over the years she had gotten through her will of being more feminine, but Mendou would not say much had changed for her. She still dressed like she had back in high school, though he was not sure why. Out of habit or maybe simply to keep her father off her back.

"Nah, everything's fine," Megane spoke, giving Ryuunosuke a fist bump. "We're still waiting for everyone to be here. Half are pretty much still missing, so we just gotta wait until then."

As he said that, the recognizable sound of a hoverbike was heard from above.

"Hey, what're you guys standing around there for? Thought there'd be a party here." Mendou looked up to see Benten hover there with her bike, Oyuki sitting behind her. Both of them waved happily at them, though he was sure he was not imagining things when he saw Benten blush a little. A quick glance at Ryuunosuke showed that she was no different.

"Waiting for everyone to arrive so we can head to the beach." he called back, watching as Benten touched down, her and Oyuki getting off. Oyuki bowed politely to them.

"Eh? Lum and her boyfriend still aren't here?" Benten asked surprised, clearly expecting their shared friends to be here already.

"Ran and Rei are not here either." Oyuki noted, a very serene look to her as she stood next to the much more impatient looking Benten.

"Ran being late to something involving Lum doesn't surprise me, though I'm even more surprised that Rei hasn't dragged her here yet, considering there's probably gonna be lots of food involved in all of this." Benten responded, tapping her foot rapidly, no one saying anything. Waiting in silence, Benten was the only one to interrupt it as she slowly shuffled over to Ryuunosuke, everyone turning away the moment Benten glared at them. Her glaring did not stop them from smiling to each other at the rather cute sight that was the two of them. While not something Mendou would ever say to Benten or Ryuunosuke, he had no hesitation thinking about it. His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with Ten.

"Have you seen Lum and Ataru?" he wondered, a tick of annoyance visible in his expression as he hovered there. Mendou shook his head. "Stupid Lum and Ataru. Left me behind at home, but I'm still here before them."

Only one thing could possibly delay them, since they had already left their home. Refusing to think about that they still played that silly little game, once the reason for the biggest headache possible in Tomobiki.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Shinobu started up conversation again, looking at Benten and Oyuki.

"We're doing alright. Nothing exciting has been happening in space lately, so we are more than grateful that Lum invited us to your class reunion. Hopefully we aren't a bother." Benten responded.

"Of course not. While we meet as a sort of class reunion, it does not mean you are not welcome either. Friends are more important than any limitations set by it simply being a class reunion," Mendou explained, earning smiles and nods from everyone. "If just Moroboshi and Lum could finally be here."

There was a couple of mutterings, especially a loud one from Megane, worried that Moroboshi was not treating Lum right and delaying them. While both him and Megane, as well as the rest of the Stormtroopers, made it their task to ensure that Moroboshi treated Lum correctly, there had rarely been any reason lately to be upset with Moroboshi. Lum certainly would not hesitate to voice any issues she had with him.

"Even Ran is here before Darling and Lum!" Ran exclaimed cheerily and dragging Rei along by the hand, surprising everyone with her appearance.

"Unbelievable," Sakura said, a sentiment he, and presumably the others, shared. Everyone was here, everything was ready and they were late. "What did you say?"

Had someone spoken? Mendou noticed that Sakura was looking down at Cherry. Had the monk said something he had not heard?

"Ataru being late is a bad omen. A most difficult task will befall those close to him." Cherry solemnly stated, some sort of prayer leaving his mouth right after.

"What kind of nonsense are you babbling about again?" Sakura frowned at her uncle's prediction. "Moroboshi certainly has had his fair share of bad omens, but today of all days? Even I doubt he's getting it that bad."

No one said anything at that. Minutes passed, everyone chatting with each other as they waited for their group to be complete. Yet Moroboshi and Lum were nowhere to be seen. Could they really be that delayed by their little game they apparently liked to play so much? And then he heard it.

"_Darling!_" Lum shouted, loud and clear, as everyone watched her chase Moroboshi, electricity surrounding her.

"Catch me if you can!" Ataru shouted back, sticking her tongue out at her. Mendou's face fell into his hands. They were impossible. And so, everyone collectively sighed at their antics.

* * *

"Celia, let me sleep five minutes longer…" Elle muttered, hugging her pillow as she refused to let herself be dragged out of bed by her best friend. "Celia…"

She heard Celia sigh, saying something to herself that she could not pick up.

"If you don't want to be late to meet your future husband, you should get up now, Elle," Celia patiently explained, Elle feeling that she had sat down on the bed they had shared for the night. "And it gives you time to make yourself look prim and proper for everyone else."

Of course Celia had a point, but that did not mean she would have to happy about it. She wanted to stay down here, where she could be like she wanted, be with Celia and have fun with her. Instead, she had to put up an act for her people and show them the image of the picture perfect princess and not a woman who had no issues in using a man to make her satisfied. But, the need to meet Ataru and make him hers urged her out of bed.

"You are right as always." Elle said, rubbing her eyes as he friend seemed pleased to see her up. Without hesitation, she leaned forward to kiss her friend, in hopes that maybe she could get her to satisfy her. Looking at Celia, she pouted when she saw that she was dressed in the regular clothes that all her handmaiden wore. She preferred Celia much better in the outfit she had worn yesterday, the one she usually worn down here, or without any clothes at all, equally as common. Without clothes was her favorite way of seeing her. Celia glared at her.

"I won't let you waste the day down here. I'm supposed to plan and prepare _your_ wedding and you're supposed to go meet your husband and bring him here." Celia explained, her tone leaving no room for any argument. Was she the princess here or Celia? After all, she was the one in charge, but she could not disagree with her, so said nothing as she finally stood up and stretched, Celia waiting with her outfit in hand. Wearing nothing, Elle put on a small show as she slowly dressed. A last effort in hopes of changing Celia's mind. Glancing at her, she noticed that Celia was very eagerly watching, one of her hands slowly creeping downwards. Maybe Celia was more willing to go back to their bed than she let on. She slowly put on her outfit, something that would not be scandalous for everyone else, teasing Celia as much as she possibly she could. Once done, she followed Celia out of the room, giving her ass a quick squeeze, where they were greeted by her two guards. At a leisurely pace they made their way to the stairs that would lead to her regular room, hidden from plain sight and that only very few people knew of. Inside her room, breakfast already awaited her.

"Celia, you are an angel," Elle said, marvelling at the breakfast prepared for her. While it was not too extravagant, she was certain it was more than she usually got served. "Is there any reason this extra large breakfast?"

"Well, it's for me too, but I thought today's a special day, so starting it like this seemed good." she responded, already sitting down at the table and eating. Elle rolled her eyes at the overall lack of manners her friends showed, but it was in private, so she did not care too much. Not like she cared about her manners here either. Away from the public eye she could be however she wanted. And once she was married, her parents would finally hand full control to her, even if she already practically had it. With the exception that her parents still had the final say in everything concerning Erusei. Though they mostly did not interfere with the things she did, since they often praised her decisions.

"It is good," Elle barely got out through her stuffed mouth, quickly taking a sip of her drink before swallowing. "Is the ship ready as I wanted it?"

"Yes. Your parents originally didn't allow it, but when I mentioned you having found your future husband, they immediately changed their minds," Celia replied, leaning back and frowning. "Your parents always were protective of you, but I guess they hope a husband will do you good. Wonder what they'd say if they knew about your little collection and us."

Elle tried to imagine it, but really could not. Her parents would probably be speechless if they ever knew what she did. They would never know though, as far as she was concerned. No one who know would ever say a word to them about her dirty little secret. And it was not like any of the men could say a word to anyone about it.

"They will never say anything about it and once I am married, it would not matter anyway." Elle said, back to stuffing her mouth full. Once she was married her parents would lose any say in things concerning Erusei. They might still have an influence on things, but if they somehow learned of how she truly was and went public with it, people would most likely still side with her. After all, she had made sure that her people loved and supported her, her denial of anything being more than enough. Both for practical reasons and that it made getting men to do her bidding even easier than it already was. Celia laughed at her words. Her parents had never been very fond of Celia, but she had insisted that she would be her closest servant. Eventually finishing breakfast, Elle got up and out of her room, frowning as she noticed that Celia was not walking next to her any longer. Up here, Celia was only her servant, with her sole value coming from being so close to her. It displeased Elle a lot that only in private could she treat Celia like the friend she was.

"Is the ship prepared?" Elle asked, nodding politely to anyone who greeted her along the way to her ship. Slowly the excitement of seeing Ataru was building. What was he like? Was he truly the most lecherous man in the universe? While she doubted the truth of that rumor, she could dream. And even if he was only a fraction like that, it would be more than enough. Especially once she had molded him into the perfect man for her. A man who would love her unconditionally and satisfy any of her urges at any time.

"Yes. You're not going alone though." Celia noted, quickly coming to a stop as her words also stopped Elle in her tracks. She did not like the sound of that at all. It would not be Celia, since she had specifically told her to stay behind and focus on planning and preparing the wedding, so who was supposed to come to with her?

"Are my parents to blame for this?" she questioned, Celia nodding. Elle frowned at the information. She did not need some kind of babysitter. "Who is it?"

"Your parents thought it was important that your old nanny came with you." Celia did not seem to bothered at the fact that it was only Babara. And neither was Elle. Babara had been her nanny for her entire childhood and was currently an advisor of sorts for her. She was a relative of her mother, once supposedly to have looked strikingly like her, which was why she was appointed as her nanny. It had been quite some time since she had spent any time with Babara, mostly because of them doing their own thing most of the time, so it would be nice to spend time with her on the journey to Earth.

"And here I thought it would be much worse." Elle said relieved. Her parents had lately been much more restrictive when it concerned anything she did. Had someone told them about what she did and this was their way to punish her? She would ignore it for now, since she would be completely free of them soon anyway. Resuming to walk, Elle soon found herself standing in front of the ship she would be using. Babara was waiting outside already. She turned around to face Celia.

"When I return I want to hear all about what you have planned for the wedding," Elle had dreamed of having a grand wedding for a long time and told Celia about it many times. "I will see you soon."

Celia stepped forward and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes. Be sure to return with him. Else all my work would go to waste."

Elle laughed as she approached the ship, turning around to wave at her friend as she left. "Are we ready to leave, Babara?"

"We are, Princess." her nanny responded, the entrance to her ship opening. Elle boarded the ship with only one thought on her mind. To finally meet Ataru again.

* * *

**And so we're slowly approaching the meeting between Ataru and Elle, but not yet. Soon though. We did have the class reunion though from Mendou's perspective. Mendou's perspective will appear again, though it's only secondary to the main characters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ataru let out a sigh of relief as he could finally rest, taking deep breaths as he was bent over.

"Are you alright, Darling?" Lum asked, showing a small amount of concern, even if it all had only been for fun. Ataru smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Something like that won't keep me down," he responded, Lum smiling back at him. He then noticed all eyes were on them. "Did we keep you guys waiting for too long?"

Everyone was staring at them, like they were some kind of aliens. Well, Lum was, but that was besides the point. Glances were exchanged, before Mendou spoke up.

"No, you did not. It is good to see you again, Moroboshi. And you too, Lum." Mendou said, holding out his hand. Ataru took it and gave it a firm shake. Once they would have never done this, but now it was the most natural thing in the world. Letting go, Ataru watched Lum hug Mendou tightly. He could have gotten jealous, though why should he? Lum had never had eyes for anyone besides him, not even when he had gone for other girls at every possible opportunity. Soon everyone approached them, dragging him and Lum into hugs and handshakes, happiness apparent at finally seeing each other again. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes how Lum was excitedly talking to Benten and Oyuki, as well as Ran and Rei. She had been worried that Benten and Oyuki would not make it, even after he had assured her that they would never miss the chance to be at their little reunion party. And they did not. Even Ran had come, for all of her complaining that she did not get along with Lum, though he suspected that she had only gotten Rei along at the promise of food. He felt happy for her. Looking around, he spotted Ryuunosuke approaching Benten, Shinobu watching and trying to cover her smile. Continuing to watch the others, he noticed Mendou and Megame talking, but watching him. Megane waved him over.

"You guys are looking rather serious. Is something wrong?" Ataru asked, wondering what this was all about. Them he saw the envelopes. "Don't worry about these. My parents, Lum and Ten already threw their invitations away."

Mendou and Megane looked somewhat surprised. "Do you even have any idea what this is about?"

He shook his head at Mendou's question. "Nah. I don't care either. Why should I care about some wedding I haven't even been told about and where I'm supposed to marry someone I don't know? And I already told-"

"Darling promised he would marry me," Lum interrupted, letting her head rest on Ataru's shoulder with a content sight. "Isn't that right?"

Ataru only blushed and looked away, refusing to acknowledge Lum's words. He would not deny it, because then he would be lying, but openly admit that he intended to marry her someday? No way.

"I hope you intend to keep your word, Moroboshi," Mendou said with a serious tone, Megane nodding along. "Else we will end up reminding you of your promise to Lum."

Ataru scoffed at Mendou's minor threat. Like he would forget something that important.

"Yeah, yeah. Just rip those invitations apart and tell everyone else as well." Ataru spoke, leaving them alone to discuss whatever they wanted. Lum stuck with him, still hanging off his shoulder. For once he would let her, since she seemed to be in such a good mood. Not like he was any different. Much to his surprise, once he had stopped walking around and talking to everyone, Sakura came up to him.

"Not to ruin the happy mood or anything," she began saying, glaring at Cherry who was next to her. "But he thinks that you being late is a bad omen of things to come. Don't think it's anymore than nonsense, though you never know. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Really, old man?" Ataru wondered, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Why did he have to come and try to ruin today of all days? Any other day would have been fine, if annoying, but today was important. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Do not hurt the messenger, Ataru," Cherry said, Ataru only glaring at him. At least he was not too dumb to not take a step back. "I just wanted to give you a warning that something bad might happen today."

Sakura did not seem too amused at his words, deciding to pick him up before walking away. She stopped for a moment and turned around. "Just forget what he said and enjoy yourself."

Ataru smiled and gave her a thankful nod. He looked over to Lum, who had been unusually silent through the entire exchange.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her, frowning as she did not say anything at all. "Lum?"

She suddenly perked up with a big grin. "Everything's alright, Darling. I was just getting a little too worried about what Cherry said. But Sakura is right. We should focus on enjoying ourselves."

And so they went back to talking to the others, Lum leaving his side. It did not take long before Mendou finally got their attention.

"Before we head to the beach, I want everyone who has received an invitation to a wedding involving Moroboshi to hand it over now. I have been reassured they are meaningless, so I want to be rid of them here and now." Mendou explained, everyone taking out an envelope from somewhere. Ataru was surprised that actually everyone he knew had been invited to a wedding he had no involvement in at all. But he also happy to see that no one doubted that he was being honest when he had said that he would never go the wedding. Megane went around, taking each envelope, as well as Mendou's, before holding them up. In an instant, they were cut in half by Mendou's katana.

"That should solve the problem," he said with an air of finality, sheathing his katana again. Everyone laughed and no one showed any signs of disagreement about what Mendou said. "Are we ready to head to the beach?"

"Hell yeah!" Ataru shouted, Lum shouted alongside him as the others all did the same thing. Mendou was quick to contact someone and within seconds, three cars rolled up. Had Mendou had them parked right around the corner or how had they been so fast? He could not bother to think too much on it, as Lum dragged him into one of the cars, Benten and Oyuki joining them and the others splitting up between the remaining two cars.

"I hope you guys planned on having some fun, because I didn't make it all the way here for nothing," Benten mentioned as they drove through Tomobiki to the beach. "This is supposed to be a party, right?"

"Yes," Lum replied, staring out of the window. "I'm not sure if Mendou has anything special planned, but he did say he would take care of everything for us. You did bring appropriate clothing, right?"

"Obviously," Benten mumbled, giving a quick glare to Oyuki. "I didn't hear enough of her reminding me. I'm not sure what an ice princess knows of spending time at a beach."

"I just wanted to make sure you did not complain about something like that once we got there," she responded calmly, with a serene smile on her face. Ataru noticed a small change in her expression though. "I also wanted to make sure that you had the perfect bikini to show off with to Ryuunosuke."

"Oyuki!" Benten screamed, blushing furiously. Ataru winced at her tone, surprised to see her so flustered. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

Ataru chose to not comment on that. Anyone who had seen Benten and Ryuunosuke together for longer than a few seconds knew what was going on between them. Hearing Oyuki giggle at the expense of Benten surprised Ataru a little. He always knew her as reserved and calm, fitting of an ice queen. Over the years Lum had mentioned though that Oyuki could be rather devious if she wanted to, hiding behind a serene smile to fool people.

"I only want what is best for you, Benten," Oyuki did not hide her smile this time as Benten gave her the stink eye. Lum laughed, not even stopping when Benten turned to her. "And sometimes you do not know what is best for you."

Benten crossed her and stared out of the window, muttering something about Oyuki that Ataru could not pick up. Lum kept giggling though, even as she came to rest her head on his shoulder. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of Lum massaging his head. What was she doing to him? Feeling himself relax, he was startled as the door was opened.

"Shutaro, why did you need to interrupt us?" Lum asked, her head leaving his shoulder and her hand stopping to massage his head.

"Because we are at the beach," he replied, looking completely unapologetic as he let Benten and Oyuki exit the car. "Moroboshi, there are things we need in the trunk, so take them with you."

"Clearly he couldn't do it himself," Ataru grumbled, moving past Lum as she still had not left the car. "Are you coming?"

He did not bother to wait for Lum, heading over to the back of the car and opening the trunk. Glancing over to the other cars, he saw Mendou and Megane carry other things. Looking back to the trunk, he noticed that he would have to carry all the parasols they would need. Lucky him.

"Do you need help, Darling?" Lum watched him struggle to get all the parasols out. He nearly fell over, but managed to keep standing. Suddenly some of the parasols disappeared from his arms.

"You can go with the others. I'll help him out," Shinobu said, shooing Lum away as she held the parasols. "Come on, let's go."

Ataru quickly fell in step with Shinobu, walking towards the spot the others had picked. "Thanks for the help, Shinobu."

"You're welcome, Ataru. You and Lum seem to be doing well together." she spoke, laughing at something. "I caught a glimpse of you two in the car."

Not only Mendou, but Shinobu as well? Hopefully it could not get any worse than that today. They walked in silence until they arrived at the chosen spot. Figuring out the best place to put the parasols down, everyone soon found themselves under a nice shade.

"I was a little worried this morning when I woke up and found a wedding invitation that did not involve Lum," Shinobu suddenly spoke, wringing her hands together. "I didn't believe you would do that to Lum, but I'm happy about the certainty about this. When we still went to high school, you ditching Lum for something like this wouldn't have surprised me. But you've changed for the better, Ataru."

He gave her a big smile, feeling really good after what she said. "Thanks a lot. Would you happen to know where we can change here? I'm gonna find Lum so I can put on my swimming trunks."

"It's over there," Shinobu pointed behind him, making him turn around to see where she was pointing. "I think I'm seeing Lum there as well."

"Thanks again!" Ataru called out, heading to where Shinobu had pointed him to. Like she had said, Lum was already there, waving him over once she spotted him as well.

"There you are, Darling," she said once he arrived at what was a small hut separated into small stalls to change. "Here. And wait for me, would you?"

She handed him his swimming trunks, before walking over to the one of the stalls. He shrugged his shoulders and went into the other stall, quickly undressing and putting on the swimming trunks Lum had picked out for him. Going back out, he waited with his clothes in hand, planning to put them in the bag Lum had.

"Oi, are you done soon?" he asked, getting a quick "Give me a moment" as an answer. Shrugging his shoulders again, he waited a bit longer until he heard the door open.

"How do I look?" Ataru's jaw dropped, or so it felt at least, as he saw Lum stand in front of him, stretching lightly and showing off her bikini. Unlike her regular outfit, this one looked a bit more like something he had seen people in Tomobiki wear and was dark blue, instead of yellow and striped. For looking so simple, he had a hard time accepting how good she looked in it. His cheeks started to heat up, so he was certain that he was blushing at the sight of Lum. He was not sure why, since he saw her in a outfit that was not very different from what she wore now daily, but for some reason it was having a much bigger effect on him now.

"I think I know how you feel about my bikini," Lum had gotten much closer to him without him realizing. She clasped her hands behind his neck, smiling in a way he rarely saw her do. He gulped. "Maybe we should spend some time alone, Darling…"

He shivered at the way she said that. Was she being serious or was she just teasing him?

"Here? Now?" Ataru did not know why it was so hard to say something properly, but the way Lum was all over him, their bodies touching, made thinking a real struggle for him.

"Hm…" Lum did not say anything, simply staying like she was, though it felt like she was even closer. "Maybe when we're back home, we can go to my ship, so that your parents won't bother us."

She was not teasing him. She was being serious about what she was saying. Ataru gulped again. What should he say now? What should he do? He glanced around them. Good, no one was watching them like this.

"Yes," he croaked out, eyes widening as Lum laughed softly. He did not stop though. "I would like that."

Why did she have to be like this in public? His heart was racing, but he was very happy that no one saw this. Lum stepped back, suddenly acting in a way that seemed more normal for her. He blinked. Had he just been imagining everything?

"That's good, Darling," she said, fanning herself and looking at the ocean. "I'm gonna take a quick dip to cool down, since I'm feeling a bit hot. Do you want to join me?"

She was feeling hot? So it had not been his imagination after all. It had actually happened. He blushed again. "No, I'm good. I think I'm gonna see what Mendou and the others are up to. Come once you're done."

He was feeling hot too, but he did not want to stay with Lum a second longer to find out what he would do or say if he did. She started to hover, nodding at him before flying off into the water, disappearing under the surface for a moment, bursting out of the water right after.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, though he was not sure if not being so close to Lum and seeing her anymore was what mattered. He returned to where he and Shinobu had put up the parasols, finding Mendou and Megane putting up a volleyball net. Everyone except Oyuki and Ten were standing around them. Oyuki was laying back on a deck chair, while Ten simply hovered in the air and watched what was going on.

"You two aren't playing?" Ataru asked, keeping an eye on the apparent struggle Mendou and Megane had.

"No, I am rather content to just watch. I was asked to judge the games, alongside Ten." she replied, looking as regal as ever, even in a bikini, and lying on a deck chair.

"Yeah, we're making sure no one of you is cheating!" Ten exclaimed, Ataru giving him a quick pat on the head. He got a pout in response.

"Well, I'll see if they're done anytime soon so we can play," he said, jogging over to the others. "Hey, are you guys done soon?"

"We would have been if you'd been helping us, instead of doing whatever you were doing." Megane glared at him, double checking that the net was secured in the sand. No way he would ever mention what he had been doing to anyone here.

"How do we decide the teams?" Ryuunosuke asked a valid question. If they made the teams random, it could very easily become unfair. And while that could be fun, Ataru would rather want even matches to have the most fun possible.

"I will decide," Oyuki called out, getting everyone's attention. "The first team will be Ataru, Shuutaro and Shinobu. The second team will be Benten, Ryuunosuke and Megane."

Ataru looked at his two teammates, who also exchanged looks. Fine with him. They moved over to one side of the field that had been drawn in the sand, the other team doing the same. No one asked if everyone knew the rules, so he assumed that everyone did. Only Benten would maybe not know of those who were playing, but if she did not she would learn as they played. Ten came over to Shinobu with the ball in his hands, handing it to her.

"Begin." Oyuki called out softly, Shinobu serving. The ball flew over the net, Ryuunosuke passing it to Megane, who shot it back over. Ataru jumped up, hitting the ball right back, Benten managing to save it, before Ryuunosuke stepped in and lobbed the ball to their side again. And so it kept going. The match was relatively even, though they were in the lead. Once Benten and Ryuunosuke had figured out how to play together properly, without Ryuunosuke blatantly ogling Benten, Ataru felt it had started to become a struggle for their team to keep up. They had been in the lead until then, just for it slowly fall apart for them. It did not help that he and Mendou did not play very well together.

"Out of my way, Moroboshi!" Mendou shouted, moving in front of him. Was he for real? They had managed to play well enough, each of them doing their own thing or working with Shinobu. And now, all of a sudden, he was trying to boss him around and getting in his way?

"I should be saying that to you, Mendou!" Ataru shoved him aside, keeping his eyes on the ball. He was not going to let Mendou ruin the game for him and Shinobu. Then he saw Mendou's katana coming at him. He quickly caught it between his hands, just as the ball was leaving the other side.

"If we play my way, we will win." Ataru did not buy that for a second as he slowly pushed Mendou's katana away. He grinned. As if he would let Mendou boss him around.

"Men are so stupid…" Shinobu's words caught him by surprised, making him look over to her, seeing that she did not look happy at all, then trying to find the ball. It had just come over to their side. "Stupid men!"

Shinobu rushed towards the net, jumping up in the air and slamming the ball with her hand and a force that never would not shock him. The ball shot back over to their side, striking the sand with such an impact that it had become stuck in a crater with sand flying in all directions.

"Way to go, Shinobu!" Ataru called out happily, Mendou immediately letting his katana fall back to his side.

"Indeed. Very impressive, Shinobu." Mendou added, like nothing had been wrong a few seconds ago. Shinobu sighed, clearly not sure what to make of their antics, but still smiled at them. Maybe he could claim to have been distracting the other team, helping them win. Unlike Mendou. Oyuki declared them the winners, cheers coming from those who had been watching from the sidelines. With one match over, teams were swapped. Over and over again. Ataru did not keep count of how many times he played. A few times he played with Lum, much to their respective joy, sometimes against her. Once he played with Cherry, which had gone surprisingly well. Even Ten joined in. It did not go very well, but Ataru could not deny playing with him was fun, clearly trying his best. Eventually he found himself lying on a towel, Lum having decided to cuddle with him. If not everyone else had been minding their own business he would have shoved her away already.

"Did you have fun today, Darling?" Lum's question snapped him out of his thoughts. Her question did not require much thought from him.

"Yeah, I did. Not like the day's over though. We're still all going back for Mendou's place for dinner," Ataru said, pulling her a little tighter. Mendou had brought something to eat with him for all of them, allowing them to stay at the beach without going anywhere else to eat lunch. "And then…"

"And then we go home, like I told you earlier," she finished for him. He noticed that something else had caught her attention. "Shuutaro."

Ataru looked up, seeing Mendou approach them. He came to a stop in front of them, a grin on his face. "I hate to interrupt, but we are leaving. Everyone is waiting for you."

"You sure didn't wait to the last second to tell us?" Ataru asked, Mendou's grin turning into a smirk.

"I would never do that, Moroboshi. Do try to hurry a little bit though." Mendou gave them a quick wave as he was walking away. Once he had left, Ataru's stomach growled.

"Maybe hurrying a little isn't a bad idea after all," Lum laughed as she spoke. She helped him up and dragged him along, giggling for some reason he could not comprehend. Was him being hungry so funny? "Do you want me to give you a show?

This time he knew she was teasing him, her giggling turning into full blown laughter telling him he had been right.

"Don't take too long this time." he said as took his clothes out of the bag. She stuck his tongue out at him before disappearing to change into more dinner appropriate clothes. Ataru simply shook his head. What a day so far.

* * *

"Rei, don't eat so fast and don't eat all the food!" Ran shouted, ripping whatever Rei had been about to eat out of his hands. He quickly managed to grab something else. "Hey, it's meant for us too!"

She slapped the back of his head to little effect and only earning laughter from everyone who saw the display. Ataru hoped that Ran would be able to reign in the very hungry Rei a little bit, so that he could get his share of the delicious food Mendou had gotten prepared for them. The urge to worry that it would all be gone in an instant if Rei transformed was very real, even if he had already taken some.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, Ataru?" Asuka asked, sitting down next to him with a plate in her hands. There had not been any seating, just a table where one could sit wherever they wanted. Or not at all, if one preferred to stand and move around. He quickly swallowed the piece of meat he had stuffed in his mouth.

"Definitely. Food's great." Ataru was not sure when things had become better between him and Asuka, but they had. After high school, things had improved for her slowly, first with Mendou and then with men in general. Him included. Which did surprise him at first, considering he had been a big part of Asuka's issues. And yet, once she was not afraid of him anymore, she very quickly tried to connect with him.

"I am glad to hear that," she carefully began eating her own food, something completely different from his, courtesy of the large variation Mendou had provided. "It is nice seeing you all again, as well getting to know a few I am not so familiar with better."

"Oh right, you wouldn't know some of them very well. I was gonna call them a handful, but I shouldn't be saying anything about them being a handful," Ataru said, having quickly realized that he was about to call others out on being something that he was guilty of too. Asuka simply laughed though, both of them eating in a relaxing silence. "You and Mendou getting along well?"

Her blush was answer enough for him. Not like he doubted Mendou, since he was incapable of not spoiling Asuka in any way possible. Sometimes it got too sweet to watch though.

"Right, right. Not sure why I even asked when the answer was so obvious," Ataru scratched his head, not sure what to say. "Are you gonna get married anytime soon?"

He probably should not have said that, seeing as her blush got darker. Should he take as an yes or a no though?

"Moroboshi, I hope you are not giving Asuka any inappropriate ideas," Mendou called out to him, sitting a bit further down the table. "I do not know what you said to her, but with how you got her looking, I do not need to think a lot to figure it out."

"It's nothing, you dumbass!" Ataru called back, waving his hand dismissively. "I just asked her when you two plan on getting married."

Ataru could see how Mendou relaxed at his words, instead smiling now. "Soon. A lot sooner than you and Lum for sure."

He only huffed in response. While Lum was not constantly bothering him about it, she did ask every now and then if he had any plans for them. He always said he did, which was true, mostly. He just needed to find the courage to propose. Once both of them were older and closer to a life of their own finishing their studies. And a ring for that matter.

"I'll gladly wait if it means I get to see you survive your wedding first." Ataru was not going to let Mendou have the last say on this one.

"You do not need to get so heated about something like this," Asuka's blush was gone as she stopped Mendou from any kind of retort. "I know you like to argue with each other over the silliest things, but please save that for another time. I would much rather spend a calm evening with the two of you and everyone else."

"Of course, Asuka," Mendou was quick to do as she told him, making Ataru snigger. Had Asuka got him whipped this badly already? "What do you say, Moroboshi? Should we save it for tomorrow?"

Ataru watched Asuka happily clap her hands together, wearing a beaming smile. He laughed, lifting his drink towards Mendou, who did the same. He could not remember the last they had been in an argument that they had not started for fun, because they just enjoyed it far more than they should.

"Sure, let's do that. Means we got something to do tomorrow." Ataru did like the idea of having something to do tomorrow, besides being with Lum. Not to say being with Lum was bad or anything, just that he liked some variety.

"Are the boys arguing again, Asuka?" Shinobu came up to him and Asuka, wrapping her arm around Asuka, Mendou slowly making his way over to them as well. "Maybe some girl time would do you good, instead of being stuck between these two and their silly arguments and fights."

"No, it is alright. Someone has to keep Shuutaro in check and so long Lum is not around, I will also keep an eye on Ataru." Asuka's words made Shinobu laugh. He did not need someone to keep him in check, so he was not sure where the idea came from. Just because she needed to look after Mendou did not mean the same applied to him.

"If you ever need help keeping an eye on them, don't hesitate to ask," Sakura chimed in with Megane and Oyuki of all people in tow. "Or ask her. She can keep them all frozen up."

"So long it's not me who's gonna be target-" Megane shut up as Sakura glared at him, though he composed himself again. "I saw Benten and Ryuunosuke sneak off earlier."

"Oh?" Oyuki was the first one to perk up at the mention of the two girls being together apparently. "Maybe my help did pay off in the end."

"You helped them?" Asuka sounded interested in what Oyuki had done to help. Ataru tuned out of the conversation partially, since he had already heard it earlier. It was hard to imagine Oyuki playing matchmaker for Benten and Ryuunosuke, though considering that after four years neither of them had made a move and how awkward it had become to watch them sometimes, he could understand her.

"Have you thought about asking Oyuki out?" Ataru turned to Megane, who had ended up next to him while watching Oyuki talk to Asuka, Mendou and Shinobu.

"Nah, she's too good for someone like," Megane responded, making Ataru unsure if he had understood that it had been mostly a joke and not serious. "And I'm not sure if I would wanna deal with someone like her. I've seen how Lum, Ran and Benten can be."

He definitely had missed the joke. Not like it really mattered.

"You two talking about his non existent love life?" Sakura came up from behind them, putting a hand on their shoulders. "Believe me, sometimes you're better off without one."

"You speaking from experience?" Ataru asked, shooting her a grin. He came to regret it as her grip tightened and he winced.

"Be careful of what you're saying, boy," she did not let go of him for a while, before letting go and patting him on the shoulder. "Just a careful reminder."

"Is Darling saying stupid things again?" Lum was hovering over to them, looking to Sakura for an answer.

"I'm not saying stupid things. Not my fault if no one understands me." he never said stupid things. And if he did, he would never admit it anyway. Then he felt it. Something was definitely feeling different. "Do you guys feel it too?"

"Feel what, Darling?" Lum looked confused, understandably so as he could spot nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just a gut feeling or his imagination, but whatever it was, he did not like it. Taking a look around again, he still saw nothing that would explain it.

"I think I know what he's talking about," Sakura all of a sudden said, staring at the sky with wide eyes. Ataru did the same, just to be shocked at what he saw. She was not staring at the sky, but a ship so large it covered most of the sky. Lum and Ran's ships together would barely cover a speck of the fortress in the sky.

"I was right!" Cherry shouted from somewhere. Slowly from somewhere within that ship, stairs appeared and they were coming directly for him. Squinting his eyes, he realized two people were standing on the stairs already. What was going on? As they finally came close enough, he took a good look at them. Both were women, even though one had very short hair, with one wearing what looked to be some kind of armor and long purple hair. The other one had short pink hair, with a much more regal look. Eventually they came to a stop in front of him. Then the regal looking one spoke.

"Hello, _Honey_."

* * *

**And so they meet.  
**

**First chapter without a perspective change, which usually won't happen. Next chapter will return to Elle. Next chapter will be where things start moving along, since Elle finally gets to meet Ataru.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NSFW warning for the first scene.**

* * *

Elle was bored. It had been hours now since they had left Erusei, yet she still only heard that they would arrive soon. Soon they kept saying, starting an hour ago. And since then she had only been told that they would arrive soon without change. And now she was bored.

"I will retire to my room until Earth is in sight. No one shall interrupt me for any reason besides announcing our arrival," she announced to her entire crew present on the bridge of the ship. She walked over to the commander, handpicked by her. "If you find yourself with nothing to do, Alina, you are free to join me."

The words had barely been a whisper, but she was certain Alina had heard her as she gave her a look that promised she would come if she found the time.

"If anything comes up, I will make sure to inform you personally, Princess Elle." Alina spoke loudly, making sure everyone could hear. She gave her another smile, before sending her away. While she had not been given a definitive answer, Elle was hopeful that at least some of the time she would spend in her bed would not be alone. Travelling through the ship, it did not take long until she arrived. Her room, really it was a suite, was close to the bridge to ensure she always had easy access to full control of the ship should she need or want it. Entering, she was quick to undress, her panties coming off last as she threw them into a heap with the rest of her clothes. She locked the door, ensuring that only the person she wanted to was able to enter. It would not do for anyone else to see her like this. Walking over to the large mirror, she admired herself as she let her hands roam over her body. The urge to find a man who could take her was large, but between having no way to ensure his silence and the fact that she did not want to waste too much energy before Ataru would take her made her not do it. She would satisfy herself until that moment came or Alina would join her. Either option was fine, even if she had a clear preference. As her hand wandered between her legs, she let out her first moan. She hurriedly moved over to her bed and laid down on her back, her legs spread wide. Elle let her hand return, rubbing her pussy slowly at first, before increasing her pace.

"Yes, Ataru," she moaned, doing her best to imagine all the things he would to do her and she would have him do to her. She masturbated faster and faster, her juices flowing freely unto the bedsheets. "Yes!"

Elle finally pushed her fingers in. A cry of pleasure left her mouth, as kept pushing them deeper and deeper. In her mind, it as Ataru filling her up, but she knew that her fingers would never compare to him. Yet she kept fingering herself, getting faster and faster. All so that she could get the pleasure that she craved.

"Ah!" she moaned as she came, squirting all over the bed. She shoved her fingers into her mouth, licking off as much of her pussy juice as possible. Elle loved the taste, though she knew that the men she bedded loved it even more and were unable to resist to get a taste whenever possible. Her two fingers immediately went back to her pussy, resuming to finger herself into a frenzy. Elle used her free hand to pinch her nipples, getting further moans out of herself. It was not enough though. Her body quaked as she squirted again and again. Soon she was trying to get her juices all over her. She could not get enough.

"Harder, Ataru," she let go of her nipples, instead playing with her tits, doing anything to let her get another orgasm alongside fingering herself to her fifth orgasm. She imagined herself like this, but instead of her fingers, it was Ataru between her legs. Sucking on her tits, playing with her clit or slamming into her from above.

"Harder Ataru!" Elle hilted her fingers fully, letting her entire body shake at the overwhelming pleasure. About to let go, she heard someone unlock her door. Only one person knew the code. She gasped. Alina!

"I hope I'm not too late, Princess," she said, entering as the door locked automatically behind her. Elle watched her with a devious smile of her own, watching even closer as she took her clothes off. "We'll arrive at Earth in less than half an hour."

"Good," Elle got even hotter at the thought of how close to Ataru she was. She let the thought push her over the edged. Pulling her fingers out, she howled as she squirted once again. Instead of wasting everything on the bed sheets, Alina crawled onto the bed and let Elle gush all over her. "Lick me until we do."

She spread her legs further, allowing Alina better access, who hastily got down between her legs and started licking her pussy eagerly.

"That is very good, Alina. I remember why you were one of my favorites," Elle moaned loudly, placing a hand on Alina's head and pulling her even closer. With Celia, the two of them were equals in bed. With Alina, it was clear who was in charge. "Ah, yes!"

She resumed massaging her breasts, gasping as she felt Alina shove her fingers into her pussy. She was even faster than she had been and it felt so good. Elle was not hesitant to voice her pleasure.

"Be a good girl and play with my tits, but keep fingering me," Elle commanded, smiling as she saw Alina's juice covered face stare up at her with pure lust, before moving upwards. When she had been younger and taken trips outside of Erusei more frequently, Alina had been a very common presence in her bed. "I know you always liked them so much."

Alina was all over her. First she slowly played with one of her tits, before going for the other as well, her hands squeezing and stroking them, pushing them together, just to let go and focus on her nipples instead.

"Be a good girl and suck on them," she said, moaning delightfully as Alina's tongue started to lick one of her breasts, before capturing the nipple between her lips and sucking away. It felt wonderful. She had said Alina liked them, but she loved it when her tits got any kind of attention. "Such a good girl you are."

She enjoyed the feeling of superiority she had with Alina. She usually let men be the ones in charge, letting them dominate her so that she would get the most pleasure possible. When with Celia the two of them just did whatever they felt like. Sometimes she was on top, sometimes it was Celia. But with Alina she was always in charge. And it felt good to be able to tell her what to do. Especially since Alina was perfect like that, serving her. Elle started to stroke Alina's hair, who kept going like nothing else mattered anymore. And that pleased Elle. Once she was married to Ataru, she would promote her to make she was always ready to serve her, instead of commanding different ships. Unless ordered by her, of course. Maybe Ataru would appreciate Alina in bed, if she ever was busy.

"Do you like men?" Elle asked, Alina's eyes darting up to her with a look of confusion. She pulled away from her breasts.

"Yes." she replied, not saying anything else as she returned her attention to Elle's breasts.

"Very good," Elle chose not to elaborate further on the topic, instead letting Alina pleasure her to the best of her abilities. "You said we arrive soon. How soon?"

She had to strain herself to hear what Alina said. She had barely spoken.

"Fifteen minutes, yes?" Elle asked for confirmation, receiving a nod. "Good, then I will reward you for being such a good girl."

Alina twirled her tongue over her nipple one last time, before letting go and pulling back. Elle saw that she was shivering. Considering how hot she was feeling, she doubted Alina was feeling cold currently. As Alina moved back, Elle guided her to her former position, making her lie down and spread her legs.

"Look at how wet you are," she murmured, smiling at how eager she was to spread her legs for her. "I will enjoy this."

She practically devoured Alina's pussy, licking as much as she could. She loved the taste already, quick to add two fingers as she kept licking. Alina howled in pleasure, the bed shaking as her body could not stay still. Elle was relentless, unable to stop as she tasted Alina's juices. She loved it, increasing the pace of her fingering and getting louder and louder moans out of her.

"You know you can scream as loud as you want here. No one can hear you, so there is no need to hold back for me," Elle pulled away for a brief moment, without letting her fingers stop moving. "I want you to scream for me. Let it all out."

Alina screamed as she came, Elle going even faster to make her servant scream like that again. She swallowed the juices that flood into her mouth, continuing to finger Alina's pussy through her orgasm.

"Please, I want more," Elle perked up at Alina's words. She had expected the opposite, but if she wanted more, she would gladly give her more. "You're so good to me!"

She loved every second of it, the moans of Alina driving her further into her own pleasure. She let out a muffled cry of pleasure as had an orgasm of her own, her hips bucking as she came. It just made her go faster, wanting to make Alina cum for her one last time before they would arrive at Earth to get Ataru.

"Ah, Lady Elle!" Alina screamed, clutching her head tightly. Not that she needed to, as Elle had no reason to pull away. "I'm cumming!"

For the second time, she swallowed everything she could. The taste drove her wild and she was unable to stop. Eventually, Alina's body was moving less and less and Elle took the opportunity to move up along her body, still keeping her fingers in her pussy, but fingering her at a much slower pace. She kissed Alina, making sure she could taste herself on her lips. She was pulled closer, deepening their kiss even further. Her free hand found one of Alina's tits, massaging it slowly, as well as squeezing it occasionally. Elle pulled back from their kiss.

"I will make sure to keep you much closer at hand from now on," she said, kissing her again, this time even more passionately, before pulling away once again. "If this is something we can do every day, you will be very busy. But looking at you, you seem to be excited at the idea of spending more time in my bed than anywhere else."

"I am. If it means serving and pleasing you, Princess Elle, I'm more than happy to do it." Alina replied happily, her hands moving to her tits again. Elle let out a moan as Alina squeezed them and while she wanted to eat her out again, she resisted the temptation.

"Now, let us get ready for our arrival. The two of us should look presentable when Ataru first sees us," Elle spoke, getting off the bed rather hastily. If not she was not sure she could hold back. Alina pouted, making her laugh. "Do not worry. We only need to look presentable once. After that wearing clothes around him will be meaningless."

Alina hesitantly followed her, picking up her bra and panties and putting them on. Elle thought about watching her, but then she risked of not being able to leave the room. She put on her underwear, then the rest of her clothes and turned to Alina, who was thankfully also dressed. She waited for her to unlock the door, following her back to the command bridge. Everyone stood up and turned to them, saluting. Alina looked to Elle, who nodded.

"Sit down again!" Alina ordered, taking a very different tone than she had in her room. Elle smirked. She would have to remind her of how she really liked her when she got the chance. "How long until our arrival?"

"Less than five minutes, Commander!" one of the men to the side responded, saluting once again.

"Very good," she said, taking her position. She pressed a button on one of the panels in front of her. "This is your Commander speaking. We are about to arrive at Earth, so take your positions and await any further orders from me."

Elle turned away from Alina as Babara approached her with something in her hand,

"Lady Elle, take this," she held out her hand, revealing some kind of yellow crystal. "This will protect you from the Oni's lightning, if only a certain amount, but it should be more than enough."

Elle took the crystal and inspected it. It covered her entire palm and she was certain she got small shocks from it. They did not hurt, but she assumed it had to with its property to protect her from lightning.

"Thank you, Babara," Elle was thankful for the help, giving her a grateful smile as she simply nodded and walked away. She turned her attention back to Alina, tapping her on the shoulder. "You do remember what you need to do, right?"

"Of course, Princess," Alina responded, nodding a few times. "Once we're close enough I'll grab and restrain him, before subduing him."

"Yes. I am glad that you remember," Elle moved closer to Alina, placing her hand on her cheek while no one was looking. "It is surprising that someone with your strength can be so submissive. I like that though."

Elle kept her hand still, carefully leaning forwards and kissing her. She pulled back and grinned at the blush Alina was having. About to say more, she was interrupted.

"We've arrived at Earth!" someone shouted, pointing ahead of them. Looking out of the large window in front of her, Elle gasped. While her memories were vague, it was hard to not remember a sight like this, even if it was long ago. Earth was right before her and it was a beautiful sight with all the blue the planet was made of. Alina once again went to the panel to speak.

"Immediately prepare to enter Earth's atmosphere, as well as readying the stairs!" she barked out, those close by standing up and saluting. Elle found it fascinating to watch a commander like Alina work, but also knowing that she would spread her legs any day for her.

"Let us go, Alina," Elle did not wait for a response, already heading towards the elevator that would take them down to where the stairs they would use were. "I have been looking forward to this."

It did not take long for them to arrive, Elle waiting for the signal to come that they could send out the stairs. Minutes went by, Alina simply standing there without saying anything. And then the signal came. Elle ran up to the entrance. It opened slowly as the stairs were already moving towards the ground. Looking out, she spotted a large number of people staring up at them. Then she looked to where the stairs were heading, as she had ordered for the stairs to be deployed where Ataru was. She saw him.

"That's him?" Alina asked, joining her at the entrance. Elle just nodded, stepping onto the stairs and letting them take her down, Alina joining her. "Just say the word when you want me to grab him."

Elle took another look, trying to spot the Oni girl she was told was with Ataru. It was not very hard to find her, with how much she stood out amongst the Earthlings.

"Hey, isn't that the queen of Neptune?" Elle followed where Alina was pointing. It was, yet no one had told her she would be here. "And isn't that girl from the Gods of Luck clan?"

Once again no one has told her about someone like that being here. In the end it did not matter. She would get Ataru and no one would stop her from taking him with her.

"Prepare yourself," Elle simply said, all her attention on Ataru as they were getting closer and closer to him. Once she knew that he could see and hear her clearly, she spoke. "Hello, _Honey_."

One of the humans, if she remembered the name of the planet's species correctly, was coming closer. "Who are you?!"

"I am not interested in you, human, so be quiet," Elle glared at him for a moment, before focusing on the one who mattered. "I am only interested in _him_." Ataru looked at her with some kind of recognition, which immediately changed into a much more hostile look as he frowned.

"Darling's never gonna go with you." the Oni interrupted, but Elle ignored her, keeping all her attention on Ataru.

"You're the one who wants to marry me," he knew, though she was not certain if he remembered her or if he just connected the dots. "You can go right back where you came from. Got no interest in marrying you."

"If you are interested or not does not matter, Ataru. You are coming with me and once I have convinced you, you will be more than willing to marry me," Elle did not bother with acting relaxed. The Oni girl already looked tense. "Now."

Alina was faster than she had even anticipated, effortlessly grabbing Ataru, pulling him up onto the stairs and restraining him with only one hand.

"Give Darling back!" the Oni girl screamed, rapidly getting closer with electricity flying towards them. Elle quickly held up the crystal Babara had given her, not sure what exactly it would do, besides hoping it would keep her safe. And it did, as the bolts heading towards her instead went straight into the crystal. It worked!

"Quick!" Elle was already running up the stairs, Alina not far behind as she tried to keep a grip on a struggling Ataru. She looked back, seeing that Alina finally managed to cover Ataru's mouth and nose with the cloth she had given her much earlier to knock him out, which it did. Elle let her run pass her, having spotted the Oni girl once again coming for them. As she fired her lightning, she simply held up the crystal to absorb it. While she did not feel any of the lightning, the impact made her stagger slightly, but she managed to stay standing. She heard another bolt being fired, once again using the crystal.

"What?!" Elle gasped as the crystal cracked in her hands, dispersing the lightning at the same time.

"I won't let you take Darling!" Elle ignored her as she kept running. She hoped there was not another attack coming, as without the crystal she was defenceless, besides just hoping she did not get hit by it.

"Duck, Lady Elle!" Alina shouted, already standing at the entrance to the ship. She did as told, feeling her hair move as she had barely avoided getting struck by a lightning bolt in the head. Thankfully she was able to make it inside the ship before anything else could happen, the stairs being pulled back and the entrance closing behind her.

"Thank you," Elle said, very grateful about the warning she got. She did not want to know what would have happened had she been hit out there. "Take him to my room and lock the door. We will see to him once he is awake and we are back home."

"Of course." Alina nodded her head, heading in the direction of her room. Alone, Elle headed to the bridge, wanting to get away from Earth as fast as possible. She doubted there was any threat to her present on the planet, but she saw no need to stay any longer than necessary. Arriving at the command bridge, she was quick to order for them to return back to Erusei. Once there, she would make sure Ataru was ready to please at any time.

"I have longed for this for so long," Elle whispered to herself, smiling at the thought of all the things she had planned for her future husband. "And now I finally have it."

Before they arrived at Erusei and she could seduce her unwilling husband, there were other things to deal with.

"I assume everything went well, Princess." Elle did not turn around as Babara spoke to her. She had planned to look for her, but this worked as well.

"Except that I could have been badly hurt," she threw the cracked crystal over her shoulder, not caring if Babara caught it or it shattered on the floor. "It barely took two hits from the Oni girl and it started to crack."

"Then the Oni is even stronger than I had anticipated," Elle did not care for Babara's speculation, turning around and looking down at her. "Forgive me for my failure, Lady Elle."

"You are forgiven," she was quick to dismiss her. While it could have ended badly for her, she would not punish her for it. As Babara had said, it had been a simple miscalculation on her part. That could happen to everyone. She noticed Alina approaching. "Did everything go alright?"

"Yes. He's still out of it completely, so I left him on your bed and locked the door," Alina answered, coming to stand beside her. "What now?"

"We wait until we are back to Erusei, where the wedding will take place very soon. I hope Celia did manage to prepare a grand wedding like she promised me," Elle got an idea as she mentioned Celia. "Have you ever met Celia?"

"Celia? Your handmaiden?" Alina looked confused at her question, scratching her head for a moment. "Only officially."

"Then it is definitely time that you get to meet her privately. She is quite lovely in private," Elle said it in a way that left no room for interpretation. "I am certain you two would get long along splendidly, especially if I was there too. Imagine it being just the three of us and a bed."

"If you say so, Lady Elle," Alina refused to meet her eyes, but Elle knew that she had already planted the thought into her head. It would not take long until she came around and was all for the idea. "So, what's your grand wedding supposed to be like?"

The change of topic was anything but subtle, though she did not say anything about it. Instead she let it happen, indulging in the chance to speak about what had been a childhood dream to her.

"Well, it is supposed to be a huge event with everyone on Erusei invited," Elle started to explain, getting more excited at thought of what Celia had possibly managed. "We would be celebrating from morning until late into the night, only stopping for the actual wedding."

"That really does sound like a grand wedding," Alina noted with a smile. "Are you gonna wear a dress?"

"Of course I am going to wear a dress. The prettiest dress Erusei will have ever seen," she replied. Anything less would be a disappointment. "You will also be wearing a dress. Not as pretty as mine, but still very pretty."

"Me wearing a dress? I'm not so sure about that…" Alina clearly did not seem very comfortable at the idea of being dressed up, but Elle was having none of that.

"You will be wearing a dress. As well get your hair fixed by Celia. Yes, I can imagine it already." Elle went on, ignoring the dread Alina was starting to show. There was nothing that would stop her now. Absolutely nothing. Except maybe seeing if Ataru had woken up, but that could wait a little while longer. She definitely would not stop now. Not when she was having so much fun.

* * *

Lum stared at the ship Darling had been taken into as it slowly disappeared. She was angry at herself for not saving Darling. Most of all, she was angry at them for taking Darling from her. She also wanted to cry and scream. But she could not. Not when Darling was out there somewhere and she needed to save him. While she knew of Erusei, since it was a rather well known planet, its exact location was something she was unaware of. But that did not matter. She would take her ship into space and save Darling from-

"Lum, I don't know what you're planning to do, but please, you need to calm down first," Shinobu had grabbed her arm, her tight grip stopping her from getting away. "Going out there while you're clearly angry isn't gonna help Ataru either."

Lum glared her. She did not care. Waiting any longer would not help Darling. She tried to pull her arm free, but Shinobu was not letting go of her.

"Let go of me. I'm gonna save Darling, since no one else is doing anything," Lum kept tugging, only for Shinobu to tighten her grip. "Let go of me!"

She was surprised that Shinobu did just that, stumbling a little from suddenly being let go. But it was only temporary. Before she could react, Shinobu had pulled her back and wrapped her arms around in a hug even tighter than her grip.

"It's alright, Lum. I want to save Ataru to, but rushing out there won't do you or him any good," Shinobu said, as Lum rested her head on her shoulder. "Let it out."

"I just want to save Darling." Lum mumbled into Shinobu's shoulder, unable to hold it back and starting to cry. She had not wanted to stop for a moment, knowing this would happen. Lum felt more arms surround her, noticing that Benten and Oyuki were hugging her as well now. She did not know how long they stayed like that, but soon they let go of her and she wiped her eyes. Looking around, she could see that everyone was watching with a smile.

"Lum, you do not need to head out on your own to save Moroboshi," it was Shutaro who spoke up, approaching her. "You are the closest to him of all of us, but that does not mean we do not want to save him. Which is why I have already asked everyone if they want to help and, obviously, they do."

Everyone was nodding in agreement, Shutaro laughing, but not saying anything as Ran shoved him aside.

"Stupid Lum wanted to leave Ran behind when saving Darling," Lum took a step back as Ran was right in front of her with a scowl. "I want to save Darling too. I want to help you."

Lum was not sure what to say. Instead, Shutaro spoke again. "As you can see, everyone is more than willing to help you save Moroboshi, if for their own reasons. Let us go, shall we? My cars are ready to take us to your ship."

"Yes!" Lum exclaimed, now grinning and nodding enthusiastically. Ran had been right when she had called her stupid. She had been stupid for wanting to go on her own. Because why should we have to go on her own? It was exactly as Shutaro said. Everyone wanted to and would help Darling. Well, maybe not everyone would come along to rescue Darling.

"You think I'm letting you come along after another one of your terrible predictions came true?!"

* * *

**One day later than usual, but here's chapter 4. Another NSFW scene, which won't be the most common occurence, but will happen again down the line. Next chapter is the beginning of two very distinct plotlines, so hopefully that'll be interesting.**


End file.
